Anna's Love
by Black-Trinity
Summary: Three months after the Shaman Fight Anna and Yoh is still attending school and...Lemon in future chapters AnnaYoh R&R please.


A/N: This I my first fanfic in months, So I hope enjoy reading it.

Last time I had an editor but unfortunately we don't talk much anymore and she's too busy now. My technique of writing fanfics is like this I have a spare notebook that I always carry around because every time I see something or someone I think of ideas I write and write even when I'm in school until Friday, then I type the whole thing into my pc and post it by Friday night or Saturday so that means that I'm going to update once a week.

CHAPTER ONE

It all started three months after the Shaman Fight. Anna and Yoh is still attending school, and Yoh's birthday is coming up.

"Hey Anna wait up!" he said while catching up to Anna.

He smiled and said "Good Morning Anna"

"Good Morning" She replied.

"So Anna you wanna go out with me on Friday?" He asked.

"Why what's the occasion?" She replied.

"Nothing in particular" He said. '_Aww she didn't remember my birthday'_ he thought after he sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000

As they reached the school they saw Manta and Horo-Horo waving at them.

"Good morning Yoh, Hi Anna" Manta said with a grin.

'_Weird_' she thought.

"Wow Horo-Horo since when did you come to school here?" he asked. With his eyes widened.

"My folks enrolled me here last Friday, They said I have to stay here until The Great Spirits decide who will be the next Shaman king" He replied.

"Oh"

'_He's right The Great Spirits haven't chosen a new Shaman King yet, I guess he's still waiting because he might get chosen'_ he thought.

"Don't count on it because Yoh will be the next Shaman King" Anna said while walking past Horo-Horo.

"Don't mind Anna, Ok Horo-Horo I'm going off to class" He said while trying to catch up with Anna.

"See you at lunch Yoh" He shouted.

00000000000000000000000000000

While walking to the class room Anna said "Yoh you have to study from now on" She said.

"Ok, but why?" He asked.

"Well if The Great Spirits doesn't choose a new Shaman King you won't be able to give me a good life when we get married, So you have to study from now on" She replied.

"Ok Anna" He said grinning.

Of course we know that Yoh is Lazy and like's to daydream in class.

'_Studying and Training? That's pretty hard not to mention I have to run 5 km after school back and forth while lifting weights'_ he thought.

Sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000

Upon reaching the class room Yoh and Anna saw Manta and Ren waving at them.

"Good morning Manta, Ren" Yoh said with a smile.

"Come on Yoh" Anna said.

'_How did Manta get here before us?_' Yoh asked himself.

Anna and Yoh a seat beside the window where Yoh usually sleeps or daydream about certain things. The new teacher finally came into the classroom, And it was Marco from The X-Laws.

"Marco" Yoh Mata and Anna asked at the same time.

"Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyuma and Manta Oyamada?"

"I didn't know you were a teacher" Yoh said.

"I was but when I joined the X-Laws I quitted teaching for a while, but now I'm back" Marco said.

While Marco was lecturing Yoh was daydreaming again until finally Anna threw a book at him.

"Yoh" Anna shouted.

"What is it Anna?" He asked.

"Quit daydreaming already" She said while glaring at him.

'_My head hurts that's some notebook' _he thought while rubbing his head. Yoh picked it up and handed it to Anna.

BBBBRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Ok class be back here by 1:00 PM, Class dismiss"

Anna walked up to Marco with Yoh and said "Marco can you tutor Yoh today after class?" she asked.

"Alright, I'll come by around 5:00 PM" He said.

"Come on Yoh" Anna said.

"Ok Marco see you later" Yoh said with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000000

Upon reaching the canteen Yoh saw Manta waving at them, He ran towards them and said "Hi Anna, Hi Yoh"

'_How did Manta get here before us? But we're classmates and we got dismissed by Marco at the same time'_ She thought.

"Weird" She muttered.

"Come on Yoh, Anna let's sit there with Horo-Horo and Pirika" He said.

"Hi miss Anna" Pirika said.

"Yoh do we have to sit here with these people?" She asked.

"You don't have to sit with us if you don't want to!" Horo-Horo shouted.

Horo-Horo knew he shouldn't have said that to anyone especially to Anna. He really felt like running but he froze and couldn't move because of Anna's piercing glare. Anna walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Horo-Horo are you alright?" Pirika asked.

"I'm fine Pirika" He said while rubbing his face.

After eating Anna stood up and said "Come on Yoh let's go"

"You go ahead Anna I'll catch up later with you later"

"Alright" She said.

"Horo-Horo I'm sorry for what Anna did to you" he said in a low voice.

"It's ok Yoh I don't mind and I shouldn't have said that to her especially in front of you" He said.

"It's ok Horo-Horo I don't mind" He said.

'_Man that was some slap I'll have a hard time chewing for the next few weeks'_ He thought.

"I'm going Horo-Horo" He said while walking away.

'_Why does Anna slap people she doesn't like?_' he thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

Reaching the class room Yoh took his seat and waited for Marco to return.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to pick up your new classmate" he said.

"_Who could that be?"_ Yoh thought.

"It's alright now come in" Marco said calmly.

The new student slowly came into the class room, Yoh's eye's widened and said "Lyserg?"

"Hi everybody my name is Lyserg" He said smiling.

He quickly noticed Yoh and was surprised to see him in school.

He walked past his classmates and headed towards Yoh. Most of the girls quickly fell in love with Lyserg, we can't blame them though Lyserg is cute and not to mention handsome.

"Hi Yoh, hello miss Anna" He said while smiling at them.

"How are you" Yoh asked.

"I'm fine Marco enrolled me here, he said I have to be prepared for the future so I'm going to school here from now on.

"Let's start" Marco said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what happened later" Lyserg said.

"Alright" He said.

Most of Yoh's classmates wondered why Anna, Manta & Yoh knew Marco and Lyserg because it was the first time that Yoh's classmates ever saw Marco & Lyserg.

00000000000000000000000000000

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Ok, class dismiss" Marco said.

Anna, Yoh & Lyserg walked back to the hotel that they lived in. We know that the hotel that Anna & Yoh lived in was handed over to them until the real owner's returns because the owner's are still traveling around the world.

00000000000000000000000000000

Reaching the house Yoh opened the door and let Anna & Lyserg in, they went to the living room and sat down to talk.

"So Lyserg when did you get here?" Yoh asked.

"About two week's ago" He answered.

"So Miss Anna how are you and yoh, is your relationship as a couple improved?" Lyserg asked.

"I'm fine and our relationship is quite ok since we last met, Isn't it Yoh?" She answered glaring at Yoh.

"Yeah I…it's going great" Yoh said while a bunch of sweat drops fell down at the floor.

"I'm going up to my room, and help Ryu cook dinner" She said.

"Ok Anna" He said.

Yoh stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Lyserg followed him and said "Can I help too?".

"The more the merrier" Yoh said while smiling.

As they reached they saw Manta and Ryu and they already started cooking.

"_How did Manta get here before us? We got out of school at the same time and I thought we were the one's that got home first_" Lyserg thought.

"Weird" He whispered.

After they finished cooking they carried the food to the next room, and saw Horo-Horo setting the table.

"Hi everybody, Hey Lyserg long time no see, How are yah?" Horo-Horo said cheerfully.

"I'm fine Horo-Horo" He said.

"Wait every body I'll call Anna" Yoh said. He stood up and went up the stairs to call Anna, He knocked on the door and said "Anna It's time for dinner" He said in a loving voice.

"Ok" She said.

Anna opened the door and saw Yoh smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just that your so beautiful" He replied.

Anna turned around and said "Let's go down".

"_Yoh is acting weird today_" Anna thought and there was a small hint of a blush on her face.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful, never mind but he rarely say's that to me_" She thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

After eating Yoh and the gang went to the hot spring to relax.

"Ahhh this is the life" Ryu said.

"Yeah what a delicious meal" Horo-Horo said.

While they were enjoying the hot spring Anna suddenly entered.

"Yoh you haven't cleaned your room yet" She said.

Everybody was startled and the had their eyes widened.

"Why did you just enter? Can't you see were taking a bath?" Manta reacted.

Anna looked between Manta's leg's and said "Why is there anything that shouldn't be seen?" She turned back and walked away.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Did you like it? Its only the first chapter. R&R Please. You see most of the things remains unchanged the house and the school but now Ren and the others are now attending classes there. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh yeah I made Marco the Wonder Teacher (because he can teach all the subject).

-BlackTrinity


End file.
